Maraditz
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time Saga" |Race=Saiyan Ghost |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Unknown |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= Devil |Affiliations= Yamoshi (mentor) }} Maraditz (マラディッツ) is an ancient Saiyan and the original Super Saiyan Devil and is often referred to as the Saiyan Devil. Name Maraditz's name is a pun of Horseradish. Appearance Maraditiz was/is a tall Saiyan as she stood 6'10" and is always wears a dark purple hooded cloak with dark grey pants and boots, a red undershirt, and dark grey gloves. Due to having her hooded up most of the time; it is difficult to make out her hair-style but has been seen only once and is described to be long. Due to a genetic defect; she is the only Universe 7 Saiyan to be born without a tail. Personality Maraditz is savage, deceitful, and sadistic as she is willing to harm anyone that gets in her way and shows absolutely no respect for her opponents. Her joy for savage battle as result in her being nicknamed the Saiyan Devil. Power Maraditz is the pupil of Yamoshi and is considered one of the most powerful Saiyans. She is the only Saiyan that a Supreme Kai has ever showed fear to due to her immense power. Techniques *Ki Blast *Corruption - Maraditz is able to corrupt anyone that comes in contact with her or her ki. *Muerte por El Diablo (Death by a Devil) - is an energy attack of Death-Force energy that is able to kill anything it touches *Leyenda de la Muerte (Legend of Death) - is an energy sphere the size of a baseball that causes anything it touches to be destroyed instantly before it shrinks and disappears. *Living World-Otherworld Defiance - Despite being dead; Maraditz seems to have the ability to return to the land of the living with her body. *No te Conozco (I Don't Know You) - is an energy attack that she uses against Xeno Kakarot but it misses and causes a tree to crumble away. *Último Destino (Last Destination) - An energy wave of Death-Force and is fired similar to Wild Cannon. Forms and Transformations Death Power Maraditz is able to enter the state that enables her to gain the power of Death-Force energy and utilises instant-killing aura. She is able to use several techniques and nearly killed the Shadow Dragons. Super Saiyan Maraditz is able to transform into the Super Saiyan form and increase her power. It is believed that the Yamoshi taught her how to use them form and helped her transformed before becoming evil and slowly descending into the Super Saiyan Devil form. Super Saiyan Devil Maraditz gained this form after leeching the power in the hearts of five evil Saiyans and thus her hair becomes demonic in appearance while gaining the traditional appearance of the form. While in this form; she demonstrates a more brutal fighting style and willingness to kill. Spirit Maraditz died sometime prior to the destruction of Planet Sadal but due to an unknown reason; Maraditz has the ability to return to the living world at anytime she wishes whether as a spirits or with her body. She is able to channel of her Death Power in this form and use her death-based attacks. Saiyan Devil Maraditz retains the ability to use all her powers while she is a ghost including turning into her Super Saiyan Devil form. However, upon transforming into her Super Saiyan Devil form, she becomes solid as she now borders between life and death and is able to be attacked. However, because she is already dead, she cannot be killed no matter what her opponents do against her. This state is simply referred to as the Saiyan Devil form. While in this form; her overall appearance in this form is similar to the standard appearance of a Super Saiyan Devil. Her hair becomes a strong bluish-green, pupil slit, iris become green, and sclera become dark grey. Their muscle mass increases by not enough to hinder speed, and mobility. The hair becomes more demonic in appearance as two pieces become longer resembling horns, and gain a bright lime aura that is much more berserk than the aura of Super Saiyan God. However, her skin tone goes from ghost white to grayish violet. Category:Saiyans Category:Devil Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters